My heart belongs to you
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: Celestia is having Luna looking out for Twilight and her friends but she wasn't suppose to get involved. Bad summery good story: TwilightxLuna Rated T


**TUT: Hey there this is another MLP:FiM story. This is my first TwilightxLuna fic so please enjoy^^**

**Rated T for Some Language, Sexual Theme, Yuri, and other things, rating might change.**

**Parring: TwilightxLuna**

Talking

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

YELLING

My heart belongs to you

Chapter 1

Princess Celestia is sitting on her throne reviewing Twilights letter. It's been a couple of week's scene Twilight and her friends had defeated Discord. Twilight has been good at sending letters for Celestia but lately she's been worried about Twilight and her friend. For the last couple of weeks, the girls have been getting into a lot of dangerous situations. She wants to make sure that Twilight and her friends are being safe but that's where the problems lie, she can't just send a guard to keep an eye on them because then it's like she doesn't trust them, she can't go her self because she needs to stay here, and she couldn't send somepony to watch them because they wouldn't know what to do. Celestia just sigh and place the letter on the pile right next to her, who can she send without having Twilight and her friends being suspicious. As she grabs the last letter to read the throne room door opened.

"Hey Celestia can you help me?" A pony said.

Celestia looked and the pony to see who it is. It was her sister Luna. Luna is a dark blue pony with light blue mane and tail and she have light turquoise color eyes. Celestia notice that Luna was carrying a scroll underneath her wing.

"Hey Luna, what can I do for you?" Celestia asked.

"Well sis, I have a few things that I read in the library and I couldn't quite understand them." Luna said.

"Alright, I'll help you." Celestia said. "What are the things you don't understand?"

"I made a list of things that I don't understand." Luna grabs the scroll and unraveled it. The scroll then rolled from where Luna was standing to the throne. "Alright number one: Clocks. How do they keep accurate time? Number two: Trampolines. How can you jump on them without it breaking? Number three: Pictures. How can you take something in real life and captor it? Number four: A camera. How does that take pictures? Number five…" Celestia just sighs and sat patiently until Luna was done; it couldn't take long could it?

"Number three hundred eighty seven: A Spa. What's the point of having a spa?"

"Luna."

"Number three hundred eighty eight: Train tracks. How can a track of metal be useful?"

"Luna."

"Number three hundred eighty nine: Train. How can a metal thing travel from place to place without stopping from the weight?"

"LUNA!" Celestia yelled.

Luna looked up from the list and looked at her sister.

"What is it Celestia?" Luna asked.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Celestia asked.

"I have about four hundred and fifty eight things left, why?" Luna said.

Four hundred and fifty eight things that is probably stupid to ask. But will she tell her sister 'Luna the things you are asking are easily understandable if you know where to look.' no. So she will help her as much as she can.

"Luna let me ask you something." Celestia asked.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Why do you want to all of these things at one time?" Celestia said.

"Because, I've been gone for a thousand years and a lot of things changed during that period and I don't want to get left behind." Luna answered.

"Oh, I see." Celestia said.

"So will you help me please?" Luna asked.

Celestia sighed and said. "I would love to help you." Luna eyes got big "But..."

Luna face dropped and said "But?"

"But I just can't, I'm very busy and I don't have time to help you." Celestia said.

Luna just sat down and pouted. Celestia just sighs as she see's her sister pouting. Although she looks cute and anyone who see's her pout would instantly help her, it was one of Luna's "Special" weapons. But Celestia is immune to it, and she wants to help but how can she help Luna when she's so busy to even check up on Twilight. That's it, Twilight. She can send Luna to watch over Twilight and her friends and Twilight and her friends can help Luna and her so called questions. This will work perfectly and that way she won't be worried about Twilight and her friends, because Luna will be there and stop them from doing something stupid and crazy. Hopefully this will have Twilight write normal letters for once.

"Luna, I have something to tell you." Celestia said.

Luna said nothing and she turned her back on Celestia.

"Luna you know it's rude to ignore somepony when they are talking to you." Celestia said.

Still no answer. Celestia sighed and tries to think of a way to get Luna to stop pouting. But how to get Luna's attention, when ever Luna pouts it's hard to get her to listen to anypony. Celestia sat there for a minute and an idea popped into her head.

"Luna if you listen to my idea I'll give you some ice cream that you like." Celestia said.

Luna ear twitched and she turned her head slightly and said. "With brownies?"

"Yes with brownies and sprinkles." Celestia said.

Luna turned around and said "Oh thank you sis thank you. What's the idea?" Luna asked.

"Well it's more of a request short really." Celestia said.

"What is it? Do I still get ice cream?" Luna asked.

"You'll get ice cream soon enough little sister's the request is really simple, I want you to keep an eye out on Twilight and her friends." Celestia said.

"You mean spy on them?" Luna said.

"No-no-no-no" Celestia shook her hoof "Not spying but merely keeping an eye on them, like if they go off to fight a dragon or something, stop them. Just hang out with them." Celestia said.

"Will I still get the ice cream?" Luna said.

Luna is focus more on ice cream then what her sister is saying but she doesn't care either way as long as she get's ice cream, she's fine with ever she have to do.

"Yes so will you help me?" Celestia said.

Luna nodded her head; still have no idea what she's supposed to do.

"Great let get you pack and ready to go." Celestia said as she got up from the throne.

"Can I have ice cream first?" Luna asked.

Celestia just face hooves and said "Alright you can have ice cream first then we pack and send you to Ponyville got it?"

"YES!" Luna yelled and she ran out of the throne room to the kitchen to have ice cream.

Luna was sitting in the chariot as a guard put her suitcase in with her.

"Why am I going again?" Luna asked.

"Because you agree too do it." Celestia said.

"I only agree to go just so I can get some ice cream with brownies and sprinkles, during the day instead of waiting until after dinner to get some." Luna said.

"Well that's too bad for you because you are still going." Celestia said.

"But what if Twilight and her friends hate me?" Luna asked.

"Why would they hate you Luna?" Celestia said.

"Well, from the Nightmare Moon thing that I did a year ago." Luna said.

"Don't worry Luna; I'm sure that you will have a great time there." Celestia said.

"You really think so?" Luna asked.

"I know so; besides you'll stay will Twilight and Spike so there is nothing to worry about and if you have any questions Twilight will help you out." Celestia said.

"Alright, I'll give it a try…I guess." Luna said.

"Great, and don't forget to keep an eye one Twilight and her friends." Celestia said.

"I won't….wait why do I need to keep an eye on Twilight and her friends?" Luna said.

Before Celestia said anything she was interrupted by one of the guards.

"Princess we are ready to go now." One of the guards said.

"Alright Luna, have a great time." Celestia said.

"Thanks Cel, uh how long will I stay in Ponyville?" Luna asked.

"Well that depends on your report." Celestia said.

Report? What report? What does Celestia mean by 'on your report?' But before Luna could ask her what she means by it the chariot had taken off with her in it. Luna just looks at Canterlot as it's getting farther and farther away from her view. Why would Celestia want to send her to Ponyville where Twilight is now living? What reason was their? Maybe it was because of the letters that Celestia has received that cause her to send her to Ponyville, but why her? Was it because of all the questions about the new world that she asked her sister, and she was tired of her asking questions? So she decides to dump her to Twilight so she can answer her questions instead. But if that's the case then why would she ask her to do reports? What _are_ the reasons for the reports? Maybe the reports are suppose to be on the questions that she have and so Celestia want to make sure that she understands what she is learning. Like a school where young fillies come to learn. School. Luna never liked school as a young filly. Luna clutch her head, she's giving herself a headache just thinking on and on about things, she needs to relax and enjoy the ride. Luna just sat down and let the wind move through her mane.

Oh how she love's the feeling, it's like the wind is taking her pain and stress and all of the bad things right off her and carrying them away, far away from her so she will never again hurt anypony. Luna would stand on her balcony every time she feels stress and would stand there for hours on end. The ride was taking what it seems like forever. Luna just sat there waiting patiently until she see's a town in the distant. Luna leans forward to see it better. In a couple of minute she was over Ponyville. The town was quite colorful and on the ground were ponies moving through the streets. Was this Ponyville? Luna thought that Ponyville was smaller. Luna then felt the chariot descending downward towards the center of the town. The chariot then touch the ground and came to a stop. Luna looks at where she is and she see's a sign. Welcome to town square.

"_This is a quite lovely." _Luna thought.

"Princess Luna if you would kindly follow us, we will show you where you will be staying." One of the guards said.

"Alright lead the way." Luna said.

The guard bowed and then starting to lead Luna to her destination.

Luna is so exited; she couldn't wait to meet Twilight and her friends again. Luna followed the guard as he led her to Twilight. As they were walking, Luna was looking around at many things that she saw that was interesting. There was a bakery that sells cakes and many different treats that look delicious; there are many shops and stores that were interesting.

"Princess we're here."

Luna stops looking around and looked in front of her. There stood a giant tree with windows on it and a sign with a book on it. Luna looks around and saw that this is the only tree that has windows on it. Luna and the Guard walk up to the tree and the Guard knock on the door.

Luna was nerves. What if Twilight wont like it that she's staying with her. What if she is still mad at her? What if this was all a big mistake? What if Twilight thinks that she's Nightmare Moon, and put her in the basement? Does Twilight even have a basement? If she does, what would she do to her? Torture her? Torment her? Kill her? She has to get out of here, but before she could move, the door opened.

"Hello?" The voice said.

Luna froze. Her heart was beating fast, right in front of her stood Twilight.

"Can I help you?" Twilight said.

It was a couple of hours have gone by scene Luna has gone to Ponyville. Celestia was walking to her room to get ready for the night time duty that will start in a couple of hours. So Celestia decides to take a break for awhile before it was time to lower the sun and raise the moon. She walk in her room and sat on her bed. She used her magic and levitates a book to her; she then laid the book in front of her. She then levitated a quill and a bottle of ink, and dipped the quill in the ink. She opened the book to a certain page and she then put a check on the paper.

**[X] Get Luna to Ponyville.**

Celestia smiled.

'_Everything is going as plan; let's just hope Luna does her part."_ Celestia thought and she closed the book and laid it on the desk.

Celestia laid her head down on the bed and closed her eyes and is taking a nap before her nightly duties begin.

_To be continued…._

**A/N Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this because I had fun writing this chapter. I wonder what will happen next; well see you in the next chapter.**

**TUT OUT!**


End file.
